


When the Past is a Thing

by kaneshon



Series: Soft!Reed900 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Exes, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneshon/pseuds/kaneshon
Summary: Gavin knew that his past relationships one day would resurface. And when it did, it was going to remind him resolutely of his insecurities and fears. That's exactly what happens when he sees his first ex-boyfriend again after so long.AKAGavin Reed is bad at feelings and is a mess but Nines loves him for it anyway.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Soft!Reed900 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657498
Comments: 15
Kudos: 274





	When the Past is a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. 
> 
> A/N: I'm back with another addition to the soft!Reed900 series! Though, going to disclaim the heck out of this story because a) don't think it's up to par to everything else I've written so far and b) there isn't much in-depth discussion of the things I wanted it to be discussed (nothing bad promise) just because I've used this story as just my way to overcome my lack of inspiration to write.
> 
> So if it doesn't read well and it seems like more things could've been explored, I agree. But it was fun to write this nevertheless! Also, oh my god, did you guys watch Detroit Evolution? I must've watched it 5 times now and I'm planning on rewatching it a lot more! It was soooo well worth the wait!! 
> 
> If you have no idea what I'm talking about; do check out Octopunk Media's fan film on DBH for Reed900 [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apUn-YMMdZ8). AHHHH I loved it to pieces and everything was done so well! 
> 
> With that said, do enjoy this story annnd until the next instalment of this series!

Gavin Reed didn’t think he would be seeing his ex-boyfriend, the first one who had fucked up his trust forever in people, standing before him with wide eyes. The detective had taken a step back, one hand stuffing a doughnut into his mouth while the other holding a coffee cup. Honestly. All he had wanted was to get out of his apartment for a walk, head down to a shop nearby to grab non-shitty coffee for once. Do what Nines had suggested shortly before he had to leave for a stupid trip somewhere with Connor for the weekend. 

Family bonding, he had said. While he made peace with Connor, it didn’t mean he was completely taken in with the doe-eyed kid. But he couldn't begrudge Nines for that. After all, he deserved some semblance of family and the closest he got was Connor. At least Gavin didn’t have to talk to Hank. That would take too much energy. 

First weekend without Nines for the first time since they had been together for two months and this had to happen. His shitty ex-boyfriend stared at him like he had seen a ghost before a sleazy smile crossed his lips. One that Gavin had found charming…when he had been a blind, stupid kid. What did he even see in this guy?

“Gavin,” the man with broad shoulders and dark eyes said, taking a step towards him. 

“Hey, Ted,” Gavin said before he tossed out, “See ya.”

He exited the shop without a second look, shoving the rest of his doughnut into his mouth before he sipped his coffee. As he walked away from the place, only three steps away precisely, he heard his bastard of an ex calling for him. Halting him in his steps. He took in deep breaths, counting down from ten in his head as he turned to face the taller guy. The sleazy smile still stayed on his face. 

“What?” Gavin said, dropping away any lingering pleasantry he had left in him. 

He had run out of it after he caught the asshole in bed with two other chicks when he had been naive enough to believe he could be loved. He stopped himself from going down that road, clearing his throat as he waited for Ted to speak. 

“Nothing just,” Ted said. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said, dryly. “Can’t say the same for you.”

Ted had the audacity to snort as if Gavin was the one being irrational. Resisting the urge to throw the hot cup of coffee at his face, he decided to continue counting down from ten again. 

“Come on, man,” Ted said. “You can’t be still mad at what happened ten years ago.”

“Watch me be mad, asshole,” Gavin said with gritted teeth. “Look, I’m done with you. So, I gotta go.”

“Heard you made detective,” Ted said. “It’s always been your dream.”

Gavin sighed. He rubbed a hand down his face before he nodded once. “Bye, Ted.”

With a mockingly pleasant wave, he turned around and walked away, shoving one hand into his jogger pockets. As he continued to sip his coffee, he cursed at his bad luck. He didn’t even glance over his shoulders to see if the jerk was looking at him. He knew he was. He could feel his stare digging at the back of his neck. When he got back home, greeted by Millie who was meowing for her food, his apartment became lonelier. With a soft click from his door resounding into the air, his fingers itched to call Nines. 

He wanted to hear his voice. But he refrained.

“Coming, you brat,” Gavin muttered as Millie continued to meow. 

Nines didn’t have to listen to him whine about his life all the time. He was out there having fun with Connor. He shouldn’t disturb him. With that thought sealed in his brain, he walked to the kitchen to find his bratty cat’s food. 

While he had decided not to call Nines, he goddamn hoped his robocop of a boyfriend would come back soon.

***

Nines did come home the very next day. Early next day, actually. Gavin had grumbled as he yanked open the door when it was knocked insistently. He shot a glare at Nines, rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes as he let him in and sluggishly walked back into his bedroom. A glance at his bedside clock told him it was six in the morning. Groaning under his breath, he crawled under his covers and snuggled back into his pillows. 

He heard footsteps echoing around the place. Most likely Nines greeting Miles before the footsteps reached his bedroom. Slowly, a weight dipped at a spot next to his body and Gavin opened his eyes, looking into perfectly blue-grey ones staring down at him. His heart fluttered against his chest and a lazy smile crawled on his face. Unable to resist it, he reached to grab one of Nines’ hands. 

“Hey there, tin can,” Gavin said, a yawn escaping his lips. 

Nines was smiling back at him, his eyes sparkled in affection. A look of softness on his face that Gavin, to this day, didn’t think he deserved. 

“Gavin,” Nines greeted back. He allowed the detective to play with his fingers before he huffed an amused breath. “How have you been?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “It’s only been a day, Nines. Speaking of which…what are you doing here so early? Aren’t you supposed to be back home tomorrow?”

Nines’ ring at the side of his head was a brilliant azure blue. It hadn’t shifted into another colour, remaining there even when Gavin had narrowed his gaze, waiting for an answer. If Nines could blush, he was sure that the android would have been red—or blue in the face. Or maybe Nines wouldn't at all knowing how shameless he could be. He sighed and rolled onto his back, rubbing a hand down his face so he could wake up and talk to him properly. 

Fingers brushed a few strands of hair away from his face, startling him at the sudden touch. He smiled wider at Nines before he pushed himself to sit, regrettably losing Nines’ hands on him. 

“Well?” Gavin asked when he has yet to receive a reply. 

Nines gave him a shrug. “Connor was called into work with Detective Anderson. I took the chance to come back…home.”

Gavin refused to admit that the idea of him being Nines’ home was a nice thought. Touching, even. Avoiding the blazing blue-grey eyes, he gave him a nod. 

“Yeah well,” Gavin said before he patted Nines’ knee. “Missed ya too, tin can.”

Nines gave him a brilliant grin, one that stole his breath away. “That is new.”

“New?” the detective huffed a breath, eyebrows raising. 

“New,” Nines said as he reached to cup the right side of his face, thumb caressing his skin as if he was precious. As if he was something so goddamn precious. Gavin leaned into the touch, a smile crawled on his lips. “You being honest is quite nice.”

“Oh ha ha,” Gavin said, snorting. “I can be honest.” With a look from Nines, he corrected it to, “When I wanna.”

“Yes,” Nines said, nodding. “That sounds about right.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Gavin’s stomach fluttering as this whole situation reminded him once again of how lucky he was. He closed his eyes shut when Nines leaned in close, pressing his lips against his forehead. 

“Welcome home, robocop,” Gavin whispered. “Glad to have you back.”

Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin’s body, pulling him close until the detective could feel the warmth from Nines washing over him. Pressing his forehead against the broad shoulders, he hugged back. Nines smelt like apples. It was a scent that was so out of place. But it was one that he found himself loving. 

“Thank you, Gavin,” Nines whispered back, pressing his lips against Gavin’s temple.

***

The next time Gavin met his ex-boyfriend, it was during his lunch break with Nines by his side. He had pestered the robocop whole day for a greasy meal, one that had gotten a look of disapproval immediately. Every single time. He managed to break Nines down with insistent stubbornness but he knew that his android lover would probably ask for something in compensation. Like his cigarettes. 

He grumbled as he handed his packet of freshly bought cigs to Nines, watching with narrowed eyes as the android took it and stuffed it in his inner jacket pocket.

“I should probably agree to this more if it means you’ll hand over your cigarettes easier.” Nines smiled when Gavin rolled his eyes. 

Grumbling under his breath, he got out of the car and took in a deep breath. The smell of hamburgers and fries wafted into the air, causing his stomach to grumble. Right in front of him was his favourite food stall. Connor and Hank hadn’t found this place yet so he took every opportunity he had to revel at the fact this place was his for a while. Nines followed suit, sticking close to him as he went to order a cheese burger with a milkshake. His android lover simply shook his head when he was asked for his order, one that Gavin had shrugged at. 

He was probably going to be stared at as he ate but he was willing to make that compromise if he could get his hands on the burger.

As they waited around, he shoved his hands in his jacket’s pocket, rocking on the balls of his feet. Going through the case file in his head, he tried to mentally connect the dots of the killer. Nothing stood out much and from what Nines had relayed to him, the killer was aware of how much they left behind in the crime scene. 

“Could it be an android?” Gavin asked, glancing at Nines whose ring at the temple of his head turned yellow at the enquiry. Blue-grey eyes met his, an unasked question in them. “The killer, I mean. The crime scene’s a bit too clean, Nines.”

“One cannot rule out that theory,” Nines said, nodding once. “But I would like to refrain from talking about work while we’re on break, Detective.”

Gavin huffed a breath. “Can’t stop this genius mind from working there, buddy.”

“Of course—” 

Nines was interrupted when a familiar voice called Gavin. The detective froze, eyes widening before he snapped his head to look at where the voice came from. Standing before them with a cocky grin on his face and eyes sparkling was Ted. Immediately, he tensed, staring at the man who had materialised before him as if he was a ghost. 

“Gavin Reed,” Ted said as he walked towards them. “Didn’t think I’d get to see you here.”

“Whad’ya want, Ted?” Gavin said, voice low as he narrowed his gaze. 

Ted shrugged. “Was just here to get my lunch, Gavin. No need to be so hostile.”

Gavin simply raked his eyes from the top of a brown mop of hair to the leather shoes, snorting once. “Right, you wearing a business suit is here to buy a burger from a food truck. I’ll believe when pigs fly, asshole.”

“Still haven’t changed,” Ted said, smiling as if Gavin had complimented him. 

“Detective?” Nines said, catching Gavin’s attention. He looked at his partner before he sighed, sufferingly, at what was about to happen. 

He really didn’t want to introduce Nines to Ted. He didn’t. But that choice was taken away from him when Ted’s eyes left his face to land on Nines, eyebrows raising.

“A machine?” Ted said, pointing to his own temples. “You deviant?”

“Watch your mouth, you fu—” Gavin was stopped when Nines placed a hand at the small of his back. 

“Deviant, yes,” Nines said, his voice completely void of emotion. “I’m assuming you know Detective Reed from past experiences?”

“Well,” Ted said as he smiled. “Past experiences is one way to say it. _Experience_ is definitely something I’d agree with.”

Gavin frowned. “Shut the fuck up, Ted.”

“Come on, Reed,” Ted said, rolling his eyes. “It was great. What we had. Don’t tell me you don’t miss it?”

“Yeah, I don’t miss it,” Gavin spat out, disgust curling in his words. “Take a hike, man.”

Ted simply smirked before he glanced at Nines and said, “Would you mind leaving us alone? I need to talk to dear old Gavin here.”

“He’s not going anywhere,” Gavin said, snapping. 

“Ah, it only listens to you then?” Ted raised his eyebrows and from the way he looked, Gavin realised that he was actually being serious. 

Before he could stop himself, he grabbed Ted by his collar and pulled him close, raising the other hand to land a knuckle sandwich into this asshole’s face. He was stopped when Nines grabbed his shoulder and slowly pulled him away.

“Let him go, Detective,” Nines said, his voice was careful and soft. “You’ll get in trouble if you hit him while we’re on the job.”

Gavin stared at Ted, a sneer crossed his face before he pushed the bastard away from him. Wiping his hands on his pants as if he had touched germs, he stood up straight and glowered. He pointed at the man who had stumbled a few feet from him. 

“You’re lucky today, bastard,” Gavin said. “Get the fuck out of here.”

Ted simply frowned before he opened his mouth, ready to argue when Nines took a step towards him. “I believe Detective Reed has told you leave, Ted Augustin.” 

Ted’s face paled at the mention of his full name. He then glared, turning his attention to Gavin. Without another word, he turned and left, fleeing the place as if someone had set his ass on fire. And in some ways, Gavin wished he had actually done so. It would be a sight. 

His vengeful heart would have been content. 

A weight on his arm jolted him from glaring at the now empty space of where Ted once stood. He glanced at Nines, noting that the ring on his temples was now a steady red, burning bright. The blue-grey eyes, however, weren’t on the shorter man. Instead, he was staring at the retreating back of his ex-boyfriend until he disappeared from sight. A little anxious, he pressed a hand back on Nines’, waiting for his robocop to look at him. 

“Are you alright?” Nines asked once he moved his attention onto Gavin.

“Yeah, tin can,” Gavin said with a grin before it died at the still red light at Nines’ temples. He furrowed his eyebrows before he frowned. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Fine,” Nines said, and just like that, the red light dimmed and mellowed into canary yellow. But it stayed there. “Is he your ex-boyfriend, Gavin?”

The use of his name had him frowning deeper. “Well,” he said before he shrugged, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. “My first boyfriend, yeah.”

“I see,” Nines said, voice quiet as his own eyebrows furrowed. 

Gavin really didn’t know what to say at this point. So, he opted what he usually did for now. “We can talk about it at home, later.” 

Nines gave him a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. And suddenly, Gavin wasn’t so hungry anymore.

***

When they got home after their day, cases brought back with them as usual, Gavin landed on his coach, tablet in his hands. Nines remained standing, his ring light circling madly from yellow to blue. The robocop had been like this whole day since the meeting with Ted and he wondered if it was because of the bastard or because of the case they were working on. He remained quiet, leaning further into his couch to stare at Nines until those eyes blinked. Once, twice before the android’s attention fell on the shorter man. 

“Came back to Earth from your mind palace or some shit?” Gavin asked, eyebrows raising. 

“I apologise,” Nines said as he went to sit next to Gavin. “I seem to have gotten lost in my own…thoughts.”

Gavin didn’t believe it for one-second but he was also wasn’t the type to poke at a hornets' nest. So, he nodded and went back to reviewing the files in his tablet. It was only when his stomach grumbled that he realised it had been three hours since he got sucked into the case and Nines hadn’t said a single word. He turned to look at Nines and was startled to find that his android lover had sat back leaning into the couch, eyes closed and his ring light a constant yellow. 

Dropping the tablet on his lap, he shook Nines’ shoulder. “Oi, you in there?”

The android opened his eyes to look at him, a deadpanned look crossed his face. “Yes, Gavin. I’m still here. Merely resting my eyes.”

“And since when do androids need to rest their eyes?” Gavin frowned. “You’ve been zoning out the whole day, Nines. What’s going on in your crazy tech brain of yours?”

Nines remained silent for a few seconds before he sat up straight, turning his body to look at him. “I was merely thinking about Ted.”

Gavin groaned at the mention his name, tossing the tablet on the coffee table in front of him. “Do we have to talk about that asshole?”

“You did say we could when we got home,” Nines said, smiling when Gavin rolled his eyes and sunk into his couch. 

After a beat of silence, he said, “Alright…what do you want to know, tin can?”

“Nothing, honestly,” Nines said. “I was just…curious about your past with him. And what made it so hostile…”

Gavin frowned. “What isn’t there to hate about what I had with him? Asshole was a cheating bastard and strung me along. First guy I liked enough to date and he turned out to be a fucking asshole.”

Nines’ light at his temples turned red just for a split second before they turned back to canary yellow. “He had cheated on you?”

“Oh yeah,” Gavin said, scratching the back of his neck. Fuck, he wanted a smoke. “Tosser did it a few times while we were dating, turns out. Only found out when I walked into his apartment one day and saw him in bed with two other women.” 

Nines reached to grab his hand, intertwining their fingers. The detective allowed him, shoulders relaxing at the touch. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“Nah,” Gavin said with a shrug. “It is what it is.” He then nudged Nines’ shoulder. “I know you won’t do the same.”

“Did you think I would?” Nines asked, voice quiet. 

That question took him off guard. Did he think Nines would do that to him? No. If anything, Gavin had never had that insecurity cross his mind. Maybe because he couldn’t fathom Nines of all people doing that shit. But now that the thought was in his head, he contemplated on it. He had multitude fears. Mostly revolving around the fact that Nines might get tired of him one day and leave. 

He carried a lot of baggage. His past wasn’t a happy one, his future was probably bleak and his present was a mess. No one truly liked him except for Tina and maybe Nines, and he was tolerated by Hank and Connor. But he was sure, if they could drop anyone off the team and leave them to die, he would be it. A little frustrated at his line of thoughts, he stood up, patting his back pant pockets for his cigarettes. Nines eyed him from the couch before he opened his jacket and took out his packet of cigs. 

“Gavin,” Nines said, handing the box to him. 

Without hesitation, he grabbed it and walked to the balcony, taking out his lighter as well. Getting a stick out, he lit it up and sucked on a lungful of nicotine, pressing a hand on the railway. Nines followed him, preferring to stand a step away from him. 

“No,” Gavin said, turning to meet the blue-grey eyes. “I never thought you would do that to me. Ever.” He smiled, hoping it looked cocky than anything. “Don't think it’s in your programming either, tin can.”

“Perhaps,” Nines said as he watched Gavin took in another lungful of smoke before plucking it out from his fingers. “But that is not the issue right now.”

“Then what is?” Gavin frowned, flexing his now empty hands. “Because I don’t see it.”

“You have bad past experiences,” Nines said without hesitation but his tone kind, dropping the cigarette on the railing. “I’m coming to the conclusion that Ted might have been the start of it…at least in terms of personal, intimate relationships.”

“And?” Gavin said, dropping his gaze at the black rails, fingers scrapping at the metal, his other hand grasping onto the box of cigarettes tight. 

“Humans dwell on the past quite a lot and they often carry preconceived notions from past experiences and apply it to their current situation,” Nines said. 

Gavin gave him a humourless laugh. “Ah, so you’re thinking I’m waiting for the day you’ll cheat on me?”

“Leave you,” Nines said, correcting him. “I believe you’re waiting for the day I’ll leave you.”

Gavin’s throat went dry as he continued to stare at the railings, refusing to meet the curious eyes of his lover. He didn’t want to admit it. He really didn’t. Because admitting it meant that he didn’t _trust_ Nines. And he truly did. 

He ran a hand through his already-messy hair, sighing. “I think you’re thinking bullshit.”

“Gavin,” Nines said, grabbing his shoulder and slowly turning him so he was facing the taller android. 

“What do you want me to say, tin can?” Gavin shrugged his touch off. “Yeah, I’m waiting for the day you’re gonna realise I’m a bit too much and leave?”

Nines’ LED turned red. “Is that truly what you think of me?”

Gavin shrugged. “No one stays with me for too long, Nines. You, of all people, should know how messed up I am. It’s a goddamn miracle you’re even staying with me this long. I—”

He was stopped when Nines reached to touch his face, his skin retracted to show off the whites of his true self. He allowed the touch to linger on his cheeks, thumb caressing him once more as if he was made out of the most precious thing. He sighed, pressing his forehead against the android’s chest and allowing arms to wrap around him immediately after. 

“I thought we had established this,” Nines said, voice softer than Gavin had heard of it before. “You’re human. Flaws are a part of you. And…flaws are a part of me. Learning to be…human.”

“Yeah, but I’m a fuck up,” Gavin said, trying to pull away only for Nines to tighten his hug. “Nines.”

“A fuck up is what you call your flaws but to me,” Nines said. “They are what makes you…you.”

Gavin remained quiet, letting Nines’ words to settle in his mind. He wrapped his arms around him, hugging him back. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, tin can. I just…have a hard time believing this is my life now.”

He closed his eyes shut when Nines pressed his nose into his messy hair. “Then I shall strive to show you that this is your reality. Our reality.”

An argument settled on his tongue but it never made it out of his lips, not when Nines pulled away and touched his chin, lifting his head up. Opening his eyes, he stared into the blue-grey orbs, warm and affectionate, on him. He smiled, allowing Nines to lean closer until their breaths mingled. Pressing his mouth against Nines’, he let the lips guide him into kissing him back. Every time they kissed, he never failed to feel like he was cherished. And what a goddamn thought it was. He pulled back, smiling when Nines did. 

“If I see Ted again, it’ll be my fist to his face,” Gavin said, earning a wider smile from Nines, his LED light finally turned back to a calm azure blue. 

“You should refrain from violence, Detective,” Nines said but his eyes sparkled nevertheless from poorly concealed amusement.

***

The next time they saw Ted, it was also the last time. And the one who made sure it was the last time wasn’t Gavin, surprisingly. He had been at a bar nearby their work place, hanging out with Tina and Nines. Sipping on his beer, he allowed his body to relax into the leather couch, laughing at some snarky comment Tina made about her newest partner. 

Nines simply played around with his own glass, not really drinking the alcohol. 

“And then he spilled coffee, all over my shirt,” Tina complained, loudly. 

Gavin could only smirk, listening to her rant. Sipping on his drink, he said, “At least he didn’t actually wanted to spill coffee all over you.”

“Yes, unlike the time you ‘accidentally’ did the same to me when we weren’t getting along,” Nines said, one corner of his lips tugged upwards at Gavin’s side glare. 

“In my defence,” Gavin said, raising a hand, palm facing outwards. “You were kind of a robot prick.”

Nines didn’t reply but he nudged back at Gavin as if he had thought the same about the detective. Ditto. Tina simple stared at them before she rolled her eyes, slamming her glass on the table, startling the shorter male. 

“You two and your secret language is going to make me barf,” she said before she stood up. “I’m getting something else to drink. Do you both want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Gavin said as he raised his still half-empty beer mug. 

When she left, silence washed into the scene, constantly being broken by the music from speakers a few feet from them. Nevertheless, no one spoke a word and Gavin felt the bone-deep tiredness settle underneath his skin. Nines placed a hand on his shoulder, fingers squeezing. He glanced at his android boyfriend before he raised an eyebrows, hoping to communicate a question. 

Nines opened his mouth, about to speak when someone coming to stand near their table stopped him. Gavin raised his gaze only to narrow them when they landed on Ted. Of all people tonight, it had to be this prick. He sat up straight, swallowing the rest of his beer before wiping his mouth with the back of his left hand. 

“What do you want, asshole?” Gavin grumbled. 

Ted simply stood there before he casted a wary look at Nines. “Can we talk, Gavin? Like really talk?”

His first instinct was to reject him. But there was something in his tone that halted him from doing so. He hesitated. For the first time since he had seen Ted. Nines’ LED turned a canary yellow, no doubt had noticed that. He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. 

“No way,” Gavin said. “Get lost. I have nothing to say to you.”

“I want to clear things up between us, Gav,” Ted said, voice turning softer like they had been when they were dating. 

The same tone of voice that had fooled the detective into thinking he had been the only one in his world. He huffed a humourless breath, gripping tight the handle of his empty beer mug. 

Gavin shrugged, accidentally pushing away Nines’ hand that was resting on him as well. He simply flicked Ted a middle finger and drummed his finger on the table, impatiently waiting for Ted to leave. 

“Please,” Ted said and Gavin sighed, once more. 

“I believe—” Nines’ words were cut short when Gavin stood up, patting on his android lover’s shoulder once as he got out of the booth. 

He met the blue-grey eyes, noting the LED had stayed yellow and gave him a smirk, one that he hoped would convey that he wasn’t going to do anything rash. “I’ll be right back, tin can,” he said. He then turned his attention to Ted. “Come on, shithead.”

The walk outside of the small club was painfully silent. Gavin had his hands shoved in his favourite hoodie, finding the dark alleyway he used to smoke when things got too much in there. He leaned against a wet brick wall, grimacing a little before he got used to the sensation. Rummaging through his clothes, he found his packet of cigarettes and his lighter, grateful that Nines hadn’t caught onto them yet. 

Or maybe he had and hadn’t made a move to snatch them away from him. 

Lighting one up, he gripped his lighter while he stuffed back his box of cigs into his hoodie pockets, eyeing a now quiet Ted who was standing three steps away from him. Puffing out a grey smoke, he clicked his tongue. 

“Well?” he said. “I don’t have time to wait around for you to speak.”

That snapped Ted out from whatever spur he was in. “Are you with the robot, Gavin?”

Gavin would have chocked on his smoke if he had been inhaling them. He stared, narrow-eyed at his cheater of an ex-boyfriend. 

“What?” Gavin decided that that was the simplest route to take for now. One-worded replies and a disinterested attitude. 

Ted remained quiet for a second before he took a step towards him, lessening their already, frankly, too short of a distance. “Are you with the android, Gavin? Romantically?”

Deciding to nip the issue at its butt, he took in another lungful of smoke before saying, “So what of it?”

Ted touched his shoulder, almost as if he was trying to comfort him. One that was immediately rebuffed when Gavin shrugged it off. “That isn’t _normal_ , Gavin. You have to know that. Didn’t you despise their kind?”

“I did,” Gavin said, “and now I don’t. What’s it to you?”

Ted thinned his lips before he tried to place a hand on his shoulder again. Once more rebuffed, he said, “I was thinking about it. About us. I…I realised what I did was terrible. I treated you like shite and…I’m sorry.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. The apology would have been nice a few years back. It didn’t matter now, did it? What was done was done. He had grown from that experience and while it had left him scars and insecurities, it was better than getting back together with the asshole that started all of it. 

He tossed his cigarette onto the floor and crushed it beneath his boots, straightening his shoulder. Annoyed that he was shorter than Ted, he glared at the man. 

“Look,” he said. “It’s great you realised you’ve been a massive piece of shit but that doesn’t mean we’re good. I don’t have to explain shit to you and you don’t have to either. Not anymore. I’mma go now. I really don’t want to see your face so if you bother me again, I will punch you.”

Gavin was about to leave when a hard grip clamped on his arm, tugging him until he was slammed against the cool brick wall. Startled, his flight or fight mode almost kicked in when Ted leaned in close. 

“Gavin, it’s not normal to be with a goddamn machine,” Ted said. “I would understand if you just want a sex machine but you can’t expect it to actually _love_ you? I can do that. Let me do that.”

“Okay, asshole—” Gavin was about to lift a hand and throw a punch when Ted was ripped away from him and tossed to the other side of the alleyway. 

Standing before him was Nines, LED now a steady red with his eyes more grey than blue even under the dim lighting. With hands by his side in fists, the android took a step closer to Ted. Gavin would have let it happen if not for the fact they were still detectives and people of law. He touched his boyfriend’s arm, halting Nines from further advancing at a groaning Ted. 

“I would advice you to take yourself and remove from the premises, immediately,” Nines said, voice dangerously calm. “Gavin has no need for you. Neither will he ever need anything from you.”

“You don’t own him, machine,” Ted spat out as he stood up from the dusty ground. “What do your kind know about being human anyway? I can be human enough for him than you ever can.”

“He’s more human than you’ll ever be,” Gavin said, the tiredness now increased tenfold. “Whatever the fuck you think you wanted…it’s not happening.”

Ted stood up, anger clearly written on his face. “You can’t be serious, Gavin. Did you actually turn into a goddamn bitch for that thing?”

A headache was blooming at his temples and he wondered just how shitty his karma was for his life to throw Ted back at his face. Curling his fingers into fists, he took a step towards him. 

“Asshat, get the fuck out of here. If you think I’d crawl back to being your toy, you can kiss my knuckles,” Gavin said. “Beat it.”

He then turned to leave, grabbing Nines’ by his arm and made sure the android was following him back into the bar rather than staring back at his lousy ex-boyfriend. What he hadn’t taken into account was how rash Ted could be. A startled noise left his throat when the back of his hoodie was grabbed. Almost as quickly as he had been grabbed, he had been let go. Stumbling backwards a few steps, he turned around, only to see Nines had Ted by his throat against the brick walls, LED bright red. 

Ted’s body was hovering an inch from the ground. Pale and shaking, hands grabbed onto Nines’ that were holding him up. Gavin’s heart thundered against his chest before blind panic rushed into his veins. He was about to take a step closer to his android boyfriend when he was stopped with the words coming out of Nines. 

“You will _never_ appear in front of Gavin again,” Nines said. “If you do, I promise you, I have accurate simulations to carry out your disappearance without leaving a trace. Do I make myself clear?”

Ted simply trembled, eyes wide as he stared at Nines. “L-Let go—”

“Do I make myself clear?” Nines hissed. 

“Yes,” Ted said, choking the word out. 

Nines immediately let him go, Ted dropping to his knees on the cold, hard ground as he coughed. “You will not speak of what happened in this alleyway and you will leave. _Now_.”

Ted stood up slowly, one hand pressed against the wall as he stared horrified at Nines. Gavin rubbed a hand over his chin, deciding it was probably best to take hold of the situation before everything became worse than it was. He closed the distance between himself and Nines, placing a hand on the strong arm to jolt the android away from his anger. The red LED remained burning at the side of his temples but his shoulders relaxed under the detective’s touch.

“It’s going to _kill you_ , Gavin,” Ted said, voice hoarse. 

“Leave,” Nines hissed, taking a step towards him and almost immediately, Ted scrammed away. 

Gavin couldn’t help but to be a little amused amidst the panic at what had happened. He had never seen Ted run away that fast in his life before. He looked at his boyfriend, grinning a little when Nines finally moved his gaze to him. Eyebrows furrowed, Nines shook Gavin’s touch away and pressed both hands on his face, caressing his cheeks. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Nines said, one hand sliding down past his neck to his hoodie collar, stretching the material out to one side so he could check the area. 

Gavin let him, huffing a breath as he shook his head. “Am fine, tin can. You, on the other hand,” he said, placing a hand on the one on his neck. “You look like a goddamn terminator right now. Can you lose the look and the red light?”

Nines searched his face before he frowned. “Are you afraid of me?”

The detective simply rolled his eyes. “Nah, know you won’t hurt me. But you will scare off other people if they come across you right now.”

“He _touched_ you, Gavin,” Nines said, his voice firm, leaking with anger. “He dared to touch you. _Twice._ ”

“Keeping count, eh?” Gavin’s amusement died when Nines’ red light now continued to spin fast. “Hey, tin can…I’m fine. See?” He pointed to his neck. “Not a scratch. Calm down.”

“How can I when I saw what just happened?” Nines pressed his forehead against the shorter male’s, eyes burning into the darker orbs. 

Gavin’s breath hitched in his throat, the familiar buzzing of affection he felt for the person right in front of him washing over his senses. He slowly reached and placed both hands on Nines’ face, smiling. 

“You gave him a good scare,” Gavin said. “He won’t be back. And even if he did, I can throw a mean punch. I’m not some damsel in distress, Nines.”

“You,” Nines said before he closed his eyes for a second. “Are my most precious person in my world, Gavin. I want to keep you safe.”

“And you do, tin can,” Gavin said as he wrapped his arms around Nines and pressed his face against his shoulder. He relaxed into the embrace when his boyfriend immediately held him back. “You keep me safe all the time. From my own demons, from the pricks out here.”

Nines ran his fingers through his hair with one hand, almost as if he wanted to assure Gavin that he was fine. He patted Nines’ back twice, allowing the touch to settle him further into the safe hold. He felt Nines pressing his face against the side of his head. A grin wormed on his face before he dropped it as he remembered Ted. 

“You shouldn’t have choked him,” Gavin said as he pulled away, noting the argument building in those eyes. “Hey, I’m just saying it like I see it, man. But…thanks.”

Nines’ eyes narrowed before the corner of his lips turned upwards. “I believe he will not be…stupid enough to come back around.”

Gavin chuckled, leaning against the walls of the alleyway. “Serves the prick right,” he said. “Thanks…for everything, Nines.”

His android boyfriend simple shook his head before he leaned in close and pressed his lips against Gavin’s forehead. “It’s always and will be my pleasure, Gavin.”

“Come on,” Gavin said as he pushed him away gently, feeling a little more than dizzy at this point from the adrenaline rush and the warmth now covering every inch of him. “Tina’s gonna tear us a new one if we’re not there by the time she comes back.”

Just as he was about to take a step away from the alleyway, he was stopped when Nines touched his shoulder. He glanced at him, raising his eyebrows when he noted that Nines’ LED had yet to turn blue. It was no longer red, but stagnating at canary yellow wasn’t a good look either. 

“You do realise that I…care for you,” Nines said. “Quite a lot, right?”

Gavin looked at him for a few seconds before he smiled, a smile that he rarely gave away. “Yeah, I know, tin can. And…I care for you too. Quite a lot.”

Love him, even. But there would be a time where he could say it out loud. And now wasn’t the right time. Nevertheless, he suspected Nines knew, especially when the LED finally turned blue and he relaxed. 

“I sincerely hope I do not meet any of your past relationships from now on,” Nines said as he walked past Gavin to the door. 

The detective tossed his head back and laughed. “And if they do come around, you can just scare them away again.”

Nines simple rolled his eyes. “Of course that would be your amusement.”

He slapped Nines’ shoulder as they disappeared into the club once again. The night got better and Ted never did show his face near Gavin again. And if he pretended to be extra drunk from the rest of the drinks he downed for the night just so Nines could hold him closer than usual in public? Well, no one had to know that. He smiled as he listened to his friend and boyfriend bickering, nursing his final drink for the day. 

Whatever shitty things he did in his past life, they would come back to haunt him one day. But as long as he had Nines next to him, Gavin thought he would be able to get through them okay. 

They were still a lot of demons to fight back. But it was a long process rather than one-incident-fixed-things. 

As long as Nines wanted to stay and help Gavin fight back, he guessed he would be fine. 


End file.
